Dueling Kingdoms
by Chibi Neko Chan
Summary: An AU challenge fic. 3x4, 1x2, and 6+9 The G-boys are princes of rival kingdoms and when they are drawn together hellfire and lightning will meet in the middle
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer – I don't own GW or any of the characters

**Disclaimer** – I don't own GW or any of the characters.I just play with them.I make no money so don't sue.Thanks and Enjoy

**Warnings** – AU, Violence, Death/Suicide, Angst, Language, Shonen Ai, possible yaoi.

**Pairings** – 4+3, 1x2/2x1

This was done as part of a fanfiction challenge on the page Emerged as one ([http://www.geocities.com/yaoi_romance/fic_challenge.html][1] ).I hope I get it finished in time ^_^;

** **

** **

**Dueling Kingdoms**

** **

**Chapter One**

He swung the long sword before him, feeling the pull of its weight and letting its momentum carry him forward to strike. His foe staggered back just narrowly avoiding the crushing blow. The sword swing followed through and the smaller boy threw himself to the side as he neatly dodged the counter attack levied at him. Cold hard steel met cold hard steel again and again. The metallic ringing echoed through the courtyard. After a time the boy's foe fell backwards and dropped his sword.

"No more, I give in my Prince. You're skills have quite improved since the last time we sparred." The man laughed and sat down on a bench. The boy lowered his own sword and smiled in a self-satisfied manner. He had not been able to defeat Duke J the last time he had come to see him. Young Prince Heero was rather pleased with himself.

"Don't complement him too highly your lordship." A Chinese boy walked out from beneath the arches that led into the main entrance halls. "Or else he will be unlivable. Its bad enough that he has that perfect soldier complex."

Heero snorted, "I do not have a complex. You're just mad that I beat you the other day." The duke laughed at the two boys. Despite the tension between their kingdom and the neighboring Sanq kingdom they were happy children. 

"But where is Prince Trowa? I don't see him out here playing at warrior." The Duke questioned.

"I'm not sure, he isn't much of one for sparring, though he can beat up on us if he chooses. He is most likely reading or studying somewhere out in the arbor." Heero informed the Duke.

"Ahh I see, the more studious type. Couldn't pick a better day for it." The boys agreed.

~*~

The screech sounded throughout the entire estate. Dogs whined and put their tails between their legs and cats hissed. The servants winced and went about their business, they had gotten quite used to the screeching, living with Princess Relena required such endurance. A black clad blur screamed past the servants in a whirlwind. They leapt back with surprising agility, not one dropping the things they were carrying. They had also gotten used to the whirlwinds, living with Prince Duo also required such skills. Adding both the whirlwind and the screech together the servants made themselves scarce. They all knew that the Prince and Princess were arguing again. It was all those two seemed to do. It often fell to the youngest of the three, little Prince Quatre to smooth things over in the household. It was only his diplomatic nature and a seemingly infinite amount of patience that allowed him to soothe the savage beast, his sister, and placate the spastic critter, his older brother. 

Today was no exception, Quatre was scrambling after a red faced Relena who all but had smoke pouring out her ears as she charged down the hallway. The small blonde boy was trying to talk sense into her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it… whatever he said… or did… I'm sure he was only kidding!" The small boy cried in vain.

The Princess spun on her heel and glared down the smaller boy. Prince Quatre winced and took a step back. He was no match for Princess Relena when she was this mad. She gave him a shove and he fell backwards and bit his lip pitifully.

"You're so pathetic Quatre! You're a disgrace to our family name and our parents didn't even want to have another child! You were a MISTAKE!" She turned back and continued storming down the corridor intent on murdering her older brother. 

Quatre rubbed at his eye and picked himself up carefully from the floor. A servant rushed to assist him.

"Are you alright Prince Quatre?" He asked

Quatre nodded, rubbing his eyes to hide tears. His sister was constantly belittling him, you would think he would have grown used to it by now. "I'm fine Rasid, thank you. I'm… just going to take a walk I think…" Quatre scampered off down the hallway nursing hurt feelings. Relena always knew just what to say to make him feel the worst. He headed down the long curving spiral staircase and out towards the side door. He grabbed a cloak and wrapped himself in it. He slipped to the side gates of the castle where someone would let him outside the walls. _Its not safe out there Quatre… you must stay within the walls… never leave._ Quatre knew that King Zechs and Queen Noin would be angry if they knew of his wanderings in the forest outside the walls but he went anyway. Sometimes he just had to get away from the almost constant chaos of the castle. If it wasn't his siblings arguing then it was some kind of horrible battle with the neighboring Oz kingdom, or if it wasn't that it was some kind of trade problem. Little Prince Quatre longed for the peace and quiet he could find only in the woods outside the walls. It was there he went.

"Be careful my young Prince." Whispered the servant who let him out. Quatre nodded and reassured the man of the time he would return. With that done he slipped into the trees and vanished.

~*~

Prince Trowa was out riding that day. He preferred to spend time in quiet solitude instead on constantly sparring with his more aggressive brothers. He donned a short cloak and saddled the mount himself so as not to attract attention. He was not supposed to leave the estate grounds on his rides. He had been scolded on the dangers of leaving, but nothing short of being tossed into the dungeons would dissuade him from his solitary rides out in the forests. He had not been out too long when he heard the sound of another nearby. He stilled the horse and slipped down. He kept low and pulled his cloak up over his face to hide his features. It could be anyone out here. It could be a simple peasant or it could be a soldier of the Sanq kingdom. He was not about to let himself be caught by surprise if it was the latter. He stayed low and tried to get a closer look at who was out there. He was surprised to see a boy of about his own age. He was sitting on a small patch of moss and, he squinted, was he seeing correctly? The boy was in tears. He hugged a bundled up cloak in his arms and it was dampened with tears. The boy had blonde hair and fair skin. He looked so alone that Trowa felt bad for the boy and stood up.

"Are you alright?"

~*~

Quatre heard a voice and he scrambled to his feet in terror. Had a soldier from the Oz kingdom found him? He'd be in trouble if he had. He rubbed at his eyes with the cloak, trying to dry them… but they were so rimmed in red by now that it was a lost cause. He looked around nervously. 

"Who's there?" Quatre bit his lip he could be in for it now… a youth who looked to be around his own age stepped out of the trees.

"It's just me, I was out riding and I heard you crying. I wondered if you were hurt… are you all right?"

Quatre looked him over, he didn't seem to be dangerous and he was asking if he was all right. Quatre sat back down. He dropped the cloak at his feet. "I'm okay…" The young boy lied.

"You don't look it…" Trowa sat down next to him. "You sure?"

Quatre turned a tear stained face towards this stranger and his brow was furrowed with indecision. He wasn't sure he should tell this person anything… after all he had no idea who this was in the least. He couldn't just go telling his life story to every random person he met. Quatre's eyes sprang wide as he felt the brush of cloth on his face. He looked up at the strange boy. Trowa was gently drying his tear with a handkerchief he had produced. Quatre almost cried again. This complete and total stranger was being kinder to him than his own sister. 

~*~

After a short hesitation Trowa found himself with his arm around the smaller boy as he cried and related to him all about his sister and how she treated him, and about his never being as good at anything as his older brother was… how his parents had only wanted three children really and he had been a surprise fourth child. Trowa felt his heart go out to the sad boy as he listened. His family obviously didn't appreciate the wonderful person hidden inside this boy. Trowa told him exactly that. 

The small boy looked up at him with confusion on his face. "No one has ever said anything like that to me… at least not said it and meant it…" He looked down at the crumpled handkerchief in his small hands. "Thank you… it means a lot to me. I mean here I am… I don't even know you and you're listening to all my life's problems and telling me that its okay…" The blonde boy looked up at him with a slight smile. "Thank you." The small boy looked upward at the sky and suddenly gasped, he leapt up. "I have to go!" He exclaimed, "I'll be in trouble if I'm out later!" He pulled the cloak around his shoulders hastily and made to leave.

"Wait!" Trowa called after him. "Ummm… I…" he was suddenly unsure of what he had wanted to say. "Do you want to meet out here again sometime… its nice to get away from it all once in a while… well I mean if you can." Trowa offered a bit shyly.

"Yah… I'd like that… How bout in three days… round the same time?" Quatre smiled gently. 

"Alright… three days from today. I'll see you then. Take care!" With that Quatre ran off into the night.

Trowa smiled as he turned to go. It had lightened his heart that he had been able to cheer up the boy. He looked much better with a smile on his innocent face than the tears and frowns. Trowa got up onto the horse and hurried back home again, before they sent search parties to find him.

~*~

Quatre slipped quietly through the gate and crept back towards the estate. He had nearly reached the door when someone stepped out of the shadows. Quatre stopped dead in his tracks. Towering over him was the very disapproving figure of his eldest brother Zechs. And Zechs was in full disapproving parent mode… he had raised his younger siblings after their parents had died years ago and he had taken over the throne.

"Quatre where the hell have you been?! I've had then entire palace looking for you! Don't you know how dangerous it is out there! What if you had run into some Oz soldiers! You could have been captured or killed… or worse! I'm very disappointed.Do you know how worried I was!?"

"But Zechs… I…" Quatre was cut off but his older brother.

"Get inside now… if I have to I'll have guards with you at all times so keep you safe if you insist on this foolishness. Now get inside and get to bed… it's late and its getting dark." Quatre knew better than to argue with Zechs and he hung his head and slunk inside. No one would understand how he felt. He had met someone that he could finally talk to… but no one here would understand. Quatre slowly climbed the stairs and allowed himself to be escorted into his bedroom. He sank down on his bed and sighed heavily.

After a fashion he heard sounds coming from behind a tapestry and slid down off the bed to open the hidden door behind it. A braided head popped through, followed by shoulders and the rest of his older brother Duo. He shut the door behind him and then flopped back onto the bed. 

"You look really down there kiddo." His brother commented as he bounced onto his little brother's bed. "What's eatin' ya? And where did you sneak off to today? Zechs got really worried about you. He always suspects the worst… you know… you in shackles being tortured by those Oz bastards." Duo frowned as he propped his chin in his hand and lay on the bed. He had never seen his younger brother look so down as he did right now. "Seriously… all joking aside… are you okay?"

Quatre lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "Relena hates me… and I was a mistake anyway… maybe I'd be better off dead." When Duo began to interrupt Quatre lifted a hand to silence him. "I just had to get out of this place for a little while Duo… I can't stand it being cooped up in here… and I just felt so bad that I had to get out or else I was just going to snap. I just went out into the woods a little ways… I've been doing that for a while now… when I just need some space. Well today I ran into someone… another boy about my own age. He saw how upset I was… and we just talked… I really connected with him… he seemed to know just how I felt without my even having to say a word. I've never had that kind of connection with anyone before… well except for you. You always listened to me… but this… today…was different. I mean you're my brother… this was a complete and total stranger… and it just felt good to have someone else to talk to." 

Duo frowned a bit, "Quatre that could have been really dangerous… what if he had jumped you and robbed you and killed you." Duo began

"I don't want to hear it!" Quatre raised his voice a bit… then he quieted. "I'm so tired of everyone saying that… I can take care of myself… and damnit… maybe I want to get hurt… I don't want to live inside a bubble anymore Duo! At least you get to go out on occasion, Zechs takes you with him when he goes on trips, and he's even taken Relena once or twice. I've never been outside of this damnable place. I can't live like this… everyone treats me like I'm glass… And I really hate Relena… I hate that she can make me feel so bad with just a few words… its monstrously unfair!"

"Well Relena only says those things because she is jealous… she was the baby of the family until you came along and stole the spotlight from her. She was supposed to be the last baby. But when you came along mom was in love with you and you were always her favorite. Relena just hates you because of that. She cannot bear to be upstaged. You just have to learn to ignore her." Duo paused, "Are you really feeling that bad here? I never realized that you felt like that Quatre…"

Quatre sighed… "I don't know… I just feel so… out of place all the time. I used to think it was a phase… but I never seem to grow out of it. I just wish I wasn't a prince… because then I could just go wherever I wanted… and not be so trapped here." Quatre felt on the verge of tears again and he didn't want to cry, especially not in front of his brother Duo.

"Hey don't worry Quatre, things will work out… Maybe you should tell Zechs that you'd like to accompany him sometime… let him know you're feeling like a prisoner… you know he just worries about you. Just before mom died she asked Zechs to look out for you… you were just a tiny baby then… you weren't even one year old yet." Duo grinned a bit, "I was five and Relena was three. Mom asked Zechs to look after her baby after she had gone to heaven. I think he feels like he would be letting mom down if anything ever happened to you. Zechs was twelve when Mom died and so he remembers her really well. He took it really hard when mom died too."

Quatre listened to Duo in silence. He hadn't known these things. He'd never considered things from that perspective before. His brow furrowed and he felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Duo…"

"Yeah?" Duo stopped his rambling as he turned to look at his younger brother.

"Thanks… ya know… for everything… I know I can always count on you. Can I ask you a favor?" 

"Sure Quatre… what do you need?" Duo asked as he stood to leave, Quatre looked pretty sleepy.

"Promise you'll say yes…" Quatre said.

"Yes to what?" Duo looked at his brother sideways with one eyebrow raised.

"To what I ask…" Quatre said enigmatically.

"Well how can I…" Duo began but Quatre cut him off

"Just promise… please?" 

Duo sighed… what was his little brother up to? "Fine… I promise. Now what am I promising?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone when I sneak out again. Cover for me please." Quatre said.

"What! Quatre!! What if something happens!! Where are you going and what are…" Duo was cut off again.

"I promised I'd go meet him again in two days… please Duo… I need this… and I need your help." Quatre pleaded.

Duo made a pained face. He would be skinned alive if Zechs found out… but more pressing was the worry that something might happen to Quatre. 

"You promised to say yes!" Quatre insisted.

"All right Quatre… but you have to promise me that you'll be careful… and you have to promise you won't go unarmed. You have to take some kind of weapon with you… I know you know how to use a gun. Take one with you just in case… promise me now." Duo frowned down at him.

"All right… that's fair." Quatre smiled up at Duo, "Thanks big brother." Quatre hated guns… he could use them… Zechs had seen to it that all of his younger siblings could defend themselves… but he still didn't like guns. When you got right down to it, neither did Duo, he had this crazy preference for a scythe… it frightened Quatre a little bit when he watched his brother with the scythe. He looked like death. Especially given Duo's penchant for black clothes.

"Now go to sleep, its really late." Duo chided as he made his way to the secret section of paneling that connected their rooms. Quatre smiled and climbed under the covers and was soon asleep.

Duo shook his head as he made his way through the dark corridor. _Quatre… be careful… if anything were to happen to you… _He shuddered… _Just be careful little brother._

_ _

~*~

Trowa walked into the stables and handed the horse over to a groom.He pulled his riding gloves from his hands and was making his way back towards the castle when he saw his younger brother Wufei leaning against the door frame.

"You've been gone a lot longer than normal today…"Wufei dropped casually.

Trowa shrugged, he didn't owe his brother any explanation for his actions.

"You're acting strange too… what are you up to?"Wufei questioned.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to what you might be referring to Wufei… how was the Duke?I understand he dropped in today…"

Wufei narrowed his eyes, he knew his brother was avoiding the question and he had a strong feeling that he was hiding something… but Wufei knew better than try and get something out of Trowa that Trowa didn't feel like revealing, better to try and talk a stone wall into moving."Yes he was by today… he will be staying for tonight's banquet… he was asking about you… but you were gone."Wufei glanced sideways at his older quiet brother as they walked back towards the castle.

"Well I had better be on my way if I am to be ready for the banquet tonight… I will see you later little brother.Save some wine for me if you don't mind."Without another word he turned away from his brother and mounted the steps to his chambers so that he could wash and change his clothes before greeting everyone at dinner.

~*~

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/yaoi_romance/fic_challenge.html



	2. Chapter Two

Dueling Kingdoms

Dueling Kingdoms

**Chapter Two**

~*~

Duo fidgeted rather irritated… the representative from the Oz Kingdom was late in his arrival.Since Zechs was still abroad he had been appointed to receive the representative.His brother Quatre was supposed to be here as well but he too was late.Duo adjusted the royal robes he wore and loudly proclaimed his annoyance.A servant stepped into the room and informed him that the representative from the Oz kingdom had just ridden in and would be present in the throne room in a few minutes.Duo straightened his clothes and stood up to receive him.

"Have you seen Prince Quatre?He is supposed to be here… go find him please."Duo told the servant.Just then a slightly disheveled Quatre ran in behind the man.

"I'm sorry I'm late… I just lost track of time."Duo lifted an eyebrow at his brother.

"Where were you?You're a mess."Duo motioned his brother over and began to straighten his hair and help him into his robes."You look as though you had been rolling around in piles of leaves.Duo looked down curiously at his younger brother as Quatre's cheeks were a bit pink when Duo had said that… _That's an interesting reaction… I wonder…._Duo abruptly forgot his train of though as the servant announced the arrival of the representative.Quatre stood silently behind him as Duo turned a regal gaze towards the door.

A young man stepped in through the door.Quatre's face went pale as he recognized the face of the young man.The messenger's face betrayed his own surprise as he recognized Quatre's face… Neither of them had given their names and they had consequently had no way of knowing the other's true identity.Duo did not fail to notice the looks on their faces and he frowned…

"Please present yourself and your message sir."Duo asked.

Trowa stepped forward and bowed slightly, "My name is Prince Trowa of the Oz Kingdom, I come with the message on behalf of my father Treize, he regrets that he is unable to be here himself but other business keeps him home this eve."Trowa fought the urge to steal surreptitious glances towards Quatre.They had been meeting in secret for two months now… it was such a clandestine meeting that had made him late for this audience.He wondered how much Duo knew.

Duo accepted the proffered scroll and handed it to a waiting servant."I shall present it to my brother Zechs as soon as he arrives home from his travels.Business has also regrettably kept him from being here as well.Now if I may offer you some hospitality, your ride must have been long and tiring.Please have some food and drink before you return."Duo sent for some servants to bring in the food and drink and then offered Trowa a seat.Quatre sat close to Duo, keeping his eyes fixed down in his lap in total silence.As soon as the servants had brought the food and drink Duo dismissed them so that they could speak in privacy.He pulled Quatre aside politely and spoke in whispers to him. 

"Quatre… don't tell me that HE is the one you've been sneaking out to see!Do you have any idea who that is?!That is Prince Trowa… of OZ!Quatre what were you thinking!They could have taken you hostage any time and killed you!" 

"NO!"Quatre winced at the volume of his voice and then lowered it again… he looked very distressed."He would never do that!He wouldn't hurt me Duo!I didn't even know his name… and I never told him mine either… he never knew who I was and I didn't know who he was either…Duo… he understands me… I need that… and…"Quatre paused… not sure of whether to go on or not…

"And what?"Duo pushed.

"And… he loves me Duo… and I love him too… Please don't tell Zechs… please… I'm begging you Duo… I love him."Quatre pleaded.

"Hello!We are on the brink of war with them Quatre!How can you even say that!After all the things their soldiers have done to our people!Raping and killing innocent women and children… burning crops so that our people starve!"Duo fought to keep his voice down.

"He never did any of those things… its not his fault… how can he control Treize… he can't do that anymore than you can control Zechs!You know that!And I love him… doesn't that count for anything at all!How about love conquering all… maybe this could help peace…"Quatre said dejectedly, he didn't believe in that last statement any more than he knew Duo would.

"Who ever said love can conquer anything?I don't believe in that crap.You can't see him anymore Quatre… especially now that he knows who you are.I'm sorry Quatre… but it's too dangerous… I'll leave you alone to say goodbye…"Duo turned from his brother and left the room… he knew this would hurt Quatre… but it would be better for him in the long run… nothing could come of such a misplaced love affair… war would tear them apart eventually… better that it happen now before Quatre got too attached.

~*~

Trowa watched as Prince Duo left the room and then he watched in alarm as Quatre covered his face with his hands and sank to his knees.Trowa was at his side in moments.Quatre turned and buried his face in Trowa's shoulder.Through his tears he explained what his brother had said.Trowa's brow furrowed.

"We can't let this happen Quatre… I don't care who you are… and I don't care what they think… I'm not leaving you here to die.You're coming with me… If we leave now we'll have a head start and we can escape this Quatre… I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you if you want me."Trowa said as he looked into the smaller boy's eyes.They were red rimmed with tears.Quatre wiped them and nodded.

"I don't want to lose you… not know not ever… "Trowa helped him to his feet and took him by the hand.Together they crept from the throne room.Trowa was going to creep stealthily out the way he had come.

"Wait… I know a safer way…"Quatre pulled Trowa down a hallway and to his room.Trowa looked around at the room… wondering how on earth they were going to escape this room… the only way out appeared to be the door they had come in.Quatre pulled him over to a tapestry.

"Quatre… where are we going?We don't have time to waste…"

Quatre pulled aside the tapestry revealing a secret door which he opened and slipped through."Just follow me…" Quatre told him.

They stepped through into Duo's room.Quatre stopped dead as he saw Relena.

"What do you think you're doing?"she demanded crossly, "and who is that?"her eyes widened as she realized just who it was."What the hell is he doing here?"She hissed at Quatre.

Quatre went to move past her without answering her.She caught his cheek with a stinging slap and then grabbed his arm twisting it.

Quatre cried out softly as she held him, suddenly he was loose again and he stumbled a few steps back.He blinked in surprise as he looked up to see Trowa towering over Relena with a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.Quatre started forward in alarm.If she screamed then they would be found out and they would send Trowa to the dungeons for certain.Suddenly Relena slumped over and Trowa set her gently against the wall on the floor.

"Trowa!Is she...?"Quatre began.

Trowa shook his head, "she's just unconscious… I used a pressure point… she'll wake up with a bit of a headache but that's all. Let go…"Quatre nodded and pushed aside another tapestry which hid the door leading outside.

Together they made their way through the secret passages in the castle and crept to the stables.Trowa saddled his horse quickly and climbed into the saddle.Quatre pulled a riding cloak over his shoulders and took Trowa's hand as he pulled him into his saddle.Quatre wasn't nearly as good a rider as Trowa and so Trowa put him in front of himself in the saddle and put one arm around his waist.

"Hold on tight Quatre… I'll get us out of here."

Trowa heeled the horse into action and tore off towards the gates.The guards scrambled at to close them.They thought that Quatre was being kidnapped.

~*~

Upstairs Duo heard the commotion outside… he had just been about to go back into the room and tell Quatre it was time Trowa left.He ran to the balcony and saw he horse tearing through the gates.He narrowed his eyes at it until he saw clearly a flash of blonde hair.

"QUATRE!STOP!"Duo raced back inside and flew down the stairs.He shouted commands to the guards to mount up._God… don't let him get killed… please god look after my little brother!_Duo didn't even bother to grab a cloak.He ran for the door.A guard stopped him.

"You may not go Prince Duo, its too dangerous… the Oz Troops might be out there.You need to stay here!"Duo fought them but they would have none of it.The guards mounted their horses and raced after the pair.Duo was held in his room… with the passages guarded.No one wanted to be responsible for the death of two princes… they preyed they would be able to return Quatre safely.

Duo pounded on his door until his fists were red and his voice hoarse.He wanted to go after Quatre… He slumped against the door… _Quatre… I should have let you go… I shouldn't have told you what I did… dear god this is all my fault.You didn't deserve this Quatre._He sat down on a chest at the foot of his bed dejected.How could he have made such a mess of this… now there would be war for certain… and Quatre would be caught in the middle.

The door swung open and standing in the doorway was the angry figure of Relena.

Duo sighed irritated."Go away Relena.I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"I most certainly will not!You let that beast loose in the castle and what's more!You let him put some kind of spell on Quatre.He never thought very clear to begin with and now he is enamored of that filthy Oz creature.BAKA!"She slapped him across the cheek and he growled at her.He stood up and shoved her back.

"Don't hit me!I had nothing to do with that!Its your own fault that Quatre felt so hated in his own house that he had to go to some stranger to feel like he was even human.What with you telling him he was unwanted and a mistake and that he killed Mom… it's a wonder he made it this far.I hate you Relena!"Duo decided the he had had it.He wasn't going to put up with her whining and complaining and finding fault, not tonight.

"He's a freak… a disgrace to our family… Couldn't you tell… He is attracted to that other boy.He's a little faggot!He's dirty… we'd be better off without him…"She was abruptly cut off by Duo's grabbing her and shaking her.She yanked free and hit the wall and stared back in at her brother in shock.He had never gone so far before.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!I don't want to hear or see you ever again!You hateful little bitch!You're ten times as dirty as he'll ever be!I've seen you in the stables… disporting yourself with the stable boys… I don't ever want to hear you say those kinds of things about Quatre ever again or I'll tell Zechs all about your little trysts!NOW GET OUT!"Duo was nearly white with rage as he shoved her out the door and slammed it on her shocked face.He was shaking with rage as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

~*~

The horse had been wounded by a crossbow bolt to the back leg and now they were fleeing on foot.Trowa pushed Quatre in front of him as they ran.Luckily Quatre was fairly familiar with the terrain so the darkness of the night didn't slow him very much.Unfortunately neither did it slow the guards much.Quatre screamed as Trowa suddenly fell against him.

"Trowa!Trowa!What's…"Quatre gasped as he saw a crossbow bolt protruding from between Trowa's shoulder blades."NO!"Quatre threw his arms around Trowa, supporting his larger frame with his own meager strength.He stumbled onwards.

The guards caught up with him now that he was so burdened with Trowa.He felt them lifting Trowa away from him.He yelled at them in his most imperious voice to desist.But they paid him no heed.Strong hands held his arms and pulled him back as he watched Trowa go down fighting in the midst of a group of guards.Quatre screamed for them to release Trowa. He struggled violently, kicking and punching to try and get free.After a brief scuffle the guards stepped back from Trowa… he was laying on the ground… his skin paling even as they stood there… blood covered his clothing and his hands.Two of the Sanq kingdom guards lay dead near him.Quatre fell deathly silent and still.He stared at Trowa's body.The guardsloosened their grip on him.He threw himself forward over his lover's body and sobbed.His wordless cry sent a chill through all those present.After a few moments he was pried loose and put on a horse in front of a guard who proceeded to take him home.Quatre stared back at Trowa's body through tear blurred eyes.He looked down at his hands and clothes… bathed in the blood of his lover.He felt dead inside… He just kept staring at the blood.Wishing it was his own.

~*~


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

~* ~

Heero paced back and forth in the Great Hall… his sword hung at his belt and he kept demanding to know what time it was.The harried servants were fidgeting nervously, the young prince's behavior was alarming them.

"Where the hell is he?He should have been back two hours ago…That's it!Long enough!Send out a search party!Trowa should have been back by now…" The servants scurried from the room, glad of an excuse to get out of the gaze of the irritable young prince.Heero wanted to go along with them but Wufei went instead.He was older than Heero.Heero had relented and stayed behind.He was angry though… If they had done anything to his brother… He clenched his fists.

A few hours later found Heero in the practice room.He had already worn down three of the guards and was fast wearing down a fourth one.His anger and his anxiety was fueling his aggressiveness.Finally he had defeated the fourth guard and was sufficiently worn out himself.A servant appeared somberly at the door.

"Excuse me My Prince… but…,"the man hesitated.

"Out with it already!"Heero demanded.

"Perhaps it would be better if you just came to see yourself."He said bowing out of the room.

Heero sheathed his sword and pushed past the man rather irritated.What he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks.He dropped the towel he had been mopping his forehead with and stared.He felt as though he had a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.Wufei knelt with his head down beside the body of their brother.Heero could see tears rolling down his cheeks.Trowa lay pale and stained with crimson blood.Wufei looked up at him, his face pale and drawn.

"They killed him Heero… they killed him… and left him in the forest."Wufei looked down at his younger brother.His fists were clenched and his fine white tunic was stained with dried blood.

Heero fought with the impulse to run up to his older brother Trowa and shake him."He… he can't be… no… it's."His whole body shook with rage and he felt heat flooding through him.He bellowed in anger and turned to punch the wall.Pain spread through his fist, white hot and real.Real in a time when he couldn't believe what he was seeing."Those bastards!I'll… I'll DAMN THEM TO HELL!"Heero turned and ran from the room.He'd never felt like this before… No one that he had really cared about had ever died before.His mother had died when he was born but he had never known her and had therefore never missed her.He felt tears dampening his cheeks as he ran through the halls.He stopped and leaned in the doorframe of his room… it was right across the hallway from Trowa's room.He slumped down just inside his room and hugged his knees to his chest.He buried his face in his arms and he felt sobs tearing through him.He fell asleep there and no one dared move him.

~*~

Duo had gotten out of his room by the time the guards had returned with Prince Quatre.He ran out into the courtyard.He gasped as he saw his little brother staring blankly ahead of his… covered in blood,

"What happened?"Duo ran over to Quatre and pulled him down from the horse.Duo was alarmed."Quatre are you hurt?"He looked him over holding him at arm length to examine him.He got no response from Quatre."What the hell went on out there!?"He demanded the captain of the guards.

"The Prince is unharmed… the boy he was with was killed."The man said tersely.Duo understood at once… Quatre was in complete and total shock.Duo cursed under his breath.He picked up Quatre holding him like he might a small child and took him inside. 

Duo stripped off Quatre's blood stained clothing and put him into something clean and then wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.Quatre was staring fixedly at the floor.Duo climbed up onto the bed and pulled his little brother close.He rocked him slightly… just as he had done when he was five years old… That was when Quatre was born.Gradually Quatre began to come around.He began to sniffle and then to sob outright.Quatre clung to Duo and cried until he had no more tears left to shed.Duo just held tight to him, stroking his hair back from his face and talking to him trying to calm him.When he finally managed to gain some level of coherence…

"I killed him Duo… I killed him… if it wasn't for me he'd still be alive…"Quatre wiped at his eyes with the tissue Duo had given him."It's all my fault."

"Quatre its not your fault for following your heart… I'm just sorry that I couldn't understand… I'm sorry… it was my fault for not seeing."

"But now he's dead… I know I only knew him a short time Duo… but I loved him… I really did.He died because of me…" Quatre felt as though he had personally delivered Trowa's death sentence.

Duo just didn't know what to say, he wanted to just take the hurt away."it's going to be alright Quatre… I promise somehow it will work out… I promise…"

~*~


End file.
